Sepenggal Kisah dari Masa Lalu
by uLie MaY4
Summary: Jangan pernah kau harap waktu akan berhenti, Apalagi berputar kembali ke masa lalu Maka jangan pernah kau kira aku dapat membenci, Apalagi sampai melupakanmu


**Sepenggal Kisah dari Masa Lalu**

Jangan pernah kau harap waktu akan berhenti,

Apalagi berputar kembali ke masa lalu

Maka jangan pernah kau kira aku dapat membenci,

Apalagi sampai melupakanmu

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), (agak) OOC, all Hinata's PoV, dll.

**Pertengahan Mei 2002**

"Bete, deh!" ujarku kesal. Entah kepada siapa atau apa. Yang pasti aku kecewa. Sore ini sangat dingin. Dan aku bosan di kost. Tahu rasanya? Seperti di kuburan! Well, aku memang sedang berkabung. Salah satu teman kuliahku, baru saja meninggal karena sakit jantung. Anehnya, tak satupun teman kostku yang membantuku mengatasi kesedihan ini. Hebat sekali, ya, solidaritas di kostku? Aku sendiri juga heran, lho! Kok tak berperasaan begitu, ya? 'Sudahlah, Hinata, sabar, dong!'

Ah, ya! Aku pergi ke taman bacaan saja, deh! Tempat pelarian yang paling kusukai. Bete? Pergilah ke sana! Majalah, komik, novel, buku-buku sastra, semuanya ada. Dari yang lucu, serius, romantis, bahkan misteri, tinggal milih, kok! Dan biasanya kuhabiskan malamku hingga tempat itu tutup. Bahkan terkadang, aku membantu Kak Shizune, sang pemilik, menutup tempat yang dipenuhi jendela ilmu itu.

Namun entah mengapa, sekarang aku sudah kelaparan! Ah, sudah jam tujuh malam, berarti sudah adzan Isya. Saatnya beli makan! Ke warung 'Ijo' saja, deh! Huh, untung sudah sepi! Tap, tap, tap, langkahku terhenti saat kulihat ada dua orang cowok yang keluar dari dalam warung itu. Salah satu dari mereka memandangku, menatapku malah. Dan dia tersenyum! Lho, tunggu dulu! Dia siapa? Perasaan, aku tidak kenal dia, deh! Bertemu saja belum pernah! Baru sekali ini. Namun iseng kubalas saja senyuman itu dengan ekspresi 'semau gue'. Ya, untung cowok itu tak terlalu memperhatikan aku. Lalu aku pesan makanan buat dibungkus.

Dan cowok itu, kok tidak segera pergi, sih?! Malah mengobrol dengan temannya lagi. Kesannya 'caper', deh! Au' ah! EGP! Akan tetapi, lumayan juga wajahnya. Apalagi mata birunya, keren.

'Hehehe..., untung cakep, Mas! Kalau enggak, aku pasti sudah kehilangan selera makan sekarang,' batinku dalam hati.

__skip__

**Awal Juni 2002**

Oh, no! Bakal nangis lagi, nih! Bete lagi? Apa tidak bosan setiap hari bete melulu? Dasar! Sudah dong, nangisnya! Mataku mulai sakit, nih! Perasaan kemarin setetes saja sudah tak bisa dikeluarkan deh, ini air mata. Tapi kok, hari ini bisa, ya? Wah, ternyata kelenjar airmataku masih produktif, dong! Syukurlah kalau begitu, berarti aku masih normal.

Ke loteng jemuran, ah! 'Apa? Malam-malam begini? Sudah jam sepuluh, nih!' Hey, asyik lagi! Sini aku beritahu, ya? Di jemuran tuh sepi, sejuk, dan syahdu. Pokoknya saat pikiran panas, kepala mau meledak, duduk-duduk saja di sana pada malam hari yang cerah, apalagi pas bulan purnama. Wah, indah banget!

Ehm, ngintip anak kos depan, ah! Wah, sial ternyata ada orang juga di loteng jemuran kost putra Amanah. Siapa, ya? Lho! Cowok itu, bukannya si mata biru? Wah, bermodal juga caranya 'merenung' di jemuran. Iya, pakai bawa-bawa kursi segala, sih!

Berarti dia kost di Amanah, dong! Pantas saja dia berani senyum. Kostnya 'kan di depan kostku! Tapi, swear, aku benar-benar tidak mengenal dia! Atau mungkin….

__skip__

**Pertengahan September 2002**

Oh, jadi nama cowok itu Naruto, ya? Kok, percaya diri sekali tersenyum kepada seorang gadis, yang belum dikenal lagi! Eit, tunggu! Dia itu, apakah pria yang sama dengan cowok yang pinjam gunting kepadaku dan Sakura, teman kuliahku, saat registrasi bulan Agustus kemarin?

Eh, dia mahasiswa teknik sipil angkatan 2001, kan? Oh, begitu, ya? Mungkin dia tahu aku, tapi aku gak tahu dia? Ehm, habis aku 'kan lumayan terkenal juga, lho! ^_^;V

Anyway, aku kangen rumah, nih! Ingin pulang, tapi…. Perasaan tugasku bagai jalan tak berujung, ya? Padahal kan aku baru semester 3! Pantas anak-anak arsitektur dijuluki kelelawar! Malamnya pada begadang mengerjakan tugas, siangnya pada tidur nyenyak di kelas. Kelelahan, sih!

Eh, rumah samping kost Amanah sepertinya direnovasi, ya? Oh, jadi rumah depan mau dibuat kost putra! Apa?! Naruto mau pindah ke kost baru itu? Wah, kamarku bisa-bisa kelihatan dari balkonnya! Namun kuharap semoga dia bukan pria nakal.

__skip__

**Awal Oktober 2002**

"Eh, Sakura-chan, jalan-jalan ke gedung teknik sipil, yuk?" ajakku kepada Sakura. Dan seperti biasa, dia menyambut ajakanku penuh semangat. Dan hari ini ternyata ada teater 'Peduli Lingkungan Hidup' di kanopi gedung 1 FT, tempat para mahasiswa teknik sipil kuliah.

Iseng sekali aku ini! Ya, seperti biasa, cuci mata di tempat kuliah mahasiswa teknik sipil memang menyenangkan! Banyak pangeran tampan beterbangan bagai kumbang di taman tak berbunga. Eh, ada pameran fotografi juga rupanya! Sepertinya bagus-bagus, deh!

Tap, tap, tap. Langkahku terhenti. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini! Dimana, ya? Seperti de javu saja! Tapi…, lho! Itu, Naruto! Aduh, bagaimana ini?! Aku kok jadi grogi, ya? Eh, dia senyum lagi! Manis sekali, deh! Apa sok manis, ya?

__skip__

**Awal November 2002**

Bulan Ramadhan. Ada banyak acara yang harus aku ikuti. Terutama bazaar. Karena aku salah satu panitianya. Padahal di kampusku sendiri, gedung arsitektur, juga ada pameran fotografi. Bagaimana, ya? Ya, ikuti dua-duanya saja, deh! Bisa bagi waktu tidak, ya? Pagi di bazaar, agak siang di pameran, lalu kembali ke bazaar lagi. Hn..., ya sudah!

Lho, Naruto! Untuk apa dia ke sini? Apa dia tidak kuliah, ya? Dan dia memandangku sambil senyum-senyum lagi! Wah, dia ke pameran fotografi arsitektur! Untuk apa, ya?

Eh, sudah jam sebelas, aku ada kuliah, nih! Setelah berpamitan kepada panitia bazaar yang lain, aku pergi ke kelas melewati lokasi pameran. Ternyata si mata biru masih di sana bersama teman-temannya.

Dua hari berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir bazaar. Aku dapat tugas untuk menjaga stand buku. Bete juga, soalnya sepi! Lalu aku membaca sebuah buku kumpulan cerpen untuk mengusir jenuh.

Sesaat ada perasaan sedikit tak enak menyelinap di hati. Kok, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan aku, ya? Ini bukan ge-er, lho! Tapi, siapa, ya? Sedikit kuangkat wajahku. Kepalaku tiba-tiba jadi pening dan leherku rasanya tegang luar biasa! Naruto! Dia memandangku. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Khas Naruto, manis dan renyah.

"Kok kamu di sini?" pertanyaan iseng itu mengagetkanku.

Aku maklum, dia kan tak tahu aku salah satu panitia bazaar ini. Namun aku jadi agak canggung dengan panitia yang lain. Mereka bahkan sempat menghujaniku dengan tatapan curiga, dari mana seorang MAHASISWI ARSITEKTUR bisa saling menyapa dengan seorang MAHASISWA TEKNIK SIPIL?

Nah! Jelas sekali kan perbedaannya? Beda gender dan beda program studi. Dan berasal dari kampung halaman yang jelas-jelas berbeda pula! Daripada menanggung resiko ditanya macam-macam yang sudah pasti tak dapat kujawab, maka aku segera mendekatkan jari telunjuk ke bibirku. Maksudnya, sih agar dia diam, tapi dia malah senyum lagi dan bertanya, "Ga kuliah ya?"

'Hhh..., apa kau tak bisa lihat berapa banyak simpang empat yang sudah terpahat indah di jidatku, Naruto?' gerutuku dalam hati.

Rasanya aku ingin teriak. Namun kutahan dan akhirnya kuukir senyum super tipis di bibirku. Dan dia, lagi-lagi tersenyum kepadaku, dan kali ini lebih lebar dari biasanya. Gawat! Jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat.

__skip__

**Pertengahan November 2002**

"Ino-chan, keluar yuk, beli makan malam! Aku lapar...!" ajakku kepada Ino, teman kostku. Dia iya-iya saja, apalagi jika aku traktir. Wah, masih sore, tapi warung-warung sudah ramai.

Tap, tap, tap, langkahku terhenti. De javu lagi? Oh, no! Ternyata ada Naruto di depan kost-nya. Kebetulan sang ibu kost juga buka warung. Lho, dia kok jadi semakin ramah, ya? Senyum-senyum lagi!

"Arsitek, arsitek…," sapa si tampan bermata biru kepadaku. Aku grogi setengah mati. Sedangkan Ino ketawa-ketiwi melihat tampangku berubah menjadi tomat yang sudah busuk selama 3 hari! Dasar nakal! Namun aku iseng saja tersenyum kepadanya, toh senyum itu ibadah!

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku melanjutkan tugas-tugasku, SPA 3, T-archie 1, MPA 1, terus apa, ya? Aduh…, banyak sekali, nih! Ehm, SPA dulu, deh! 4 SKS, sih!

Duduk di depan meja gambar dengan pikiran diperas sekeras-kerasnya, memang membuat badan jadi gerah dan otak mendidih. Makanya pintu ke balkon kubuka lebar-lebar. Ah, untung tak ada cowok-cowok kost depan. Jadi cuek saja walau pose duduk agak berantakan. Panas, sih! Sekarang mau gambar apa dulu, ya? Denah, site plan, situasi? Sudah semua! Oya, tampak depan saja, deh!

Aduh, di luar berisik banget, sih! Pada ketawa-ketiwi, ada apa, ya? Kualihkan pandanganku dari kertas ukuran A2 di meja gambar ke arah luar.

Oh, no! Ternyata si tampan bermata biru dan teman-temannya sedang memandang ke arahku dengan senyum dan tawa yang renyah. Mati aku! Padahal pose dudukku setiap di depan meja gambar tidak pernah normal! Nasib...!

__skip__

**Akhir November 2002**

Wah, harus balapan dengan deadline, nih! Pulang dulu, copy data, lalu print tugas di labkom saja, deh! Aduh, kenapa harus mendapat bonus kesandung segala, sih! Gubrak, auw, sakit! Lalu aku berhenti melangkah sejenak. Auw…! Keseleo, deh! Wah, sudah jam setengah sebelas, nih! Harus buru-buru! Tapi, tunggu dulu! Yang di balkon itu, bukannya si mata biru? Senyum lagi, senyum lagi! Senang sekali!

"Eh, mbak, mau kuliah, ya?" pertanyaan retoris dilontarkan oleh si tampan bermata biru dengan bonus senyuman manis.

Namun aku mencoba bersikap ramah kepadanya. Sedikit senyum dan membalas sapaannya. "Iya, nih! Kamu sendiri nggak kuliah?" aku balik bertanya sekenanya, walau aku tahu, dia pasti tahu bahwa pertanyaanku hanya basa-basi. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, nanti. Aku kuliah jam 11, kok!" jawabnya dengan ekspresi tetap tersenyum.

"Ya, sudah sana berangkat, nanti terlambat," ujarku sambil melanjutkan langkahku secepat mungkin. Wah, bisa-bisa aku terlambat, nih!

__skip__

**Awal Desember****2002**

Liburan hari raya belum habis. Namun aku sudah kembali ke kota tempat kampusku berada dan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku yang semakin tak karuan. Aduh, masih banyak gambar yang harus kusalin di kertas kalkir, nih! Padahal deadline tinggal seminggu. Minta bantuan siapa, ya? Sakura? Dia sendiri pasti juga lagi sibuk dengan tugas yang sama. Ino? Tidak mungkin! Dia kan mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi! Si mata biru? Boleh juga! Lagipula dia kan mahasiswa teknik sipil, jadi sedikit banyak tahu juga tentang arsitektur, kan? Tapi ngomong-ngomong lapar, nih!

Warung-warung masih jarang yang buka karena masih liburan. Namun perutku benar-benar keroncongan. Kalau seperti ini mana ada tenaga untuk mengerjakan tugas? Kemana, ya? Ya, terpaksa ke warung ibu kost Naruto, deh! Makan apa, ya? Sayur, terus lauknya….

Eh, sepertinya de javu lagi, deh! Aduh, ternyata Naruto! Dia mau beli makanan juga, ya? Senyum lagi, senyum lagi! Ceria sekali!

"Hai...," sapaku kepadanya. Dia membalas sapaku sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil piring yang letaknya tak jauh dariku. Setelah terlibat obrolan yang lumayan lucu, ternyata ide gilaku muncul.

"Eh, bantu aku ngerjain tugas, dong!" pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah terlontar dariku. Dia sekali lagi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan aku masih dengan keisenganku, minta bantuan mengerjakan tugas.

"Kan, sudah jalan masing-masing! Suruh siapa dulu milih arsitek?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi paling innocent yang pernah kulihat. Ah, jahat! Lagipula dulu, kan aku ingin masuk teknik sipil tapi tidak jadi karena orang tua ingin aku menjadi arsitek.

__skip__

**Akhir Desember 2002**

Lapar...! Dan terpaksa aku membeli makanan di warung depan lagi. Kalau bertemu si mata biru? Cuek, ah! Makan apa, ya…?

Oh, no! Naruto...! Cuek, deh! Iseng-iseng aku pandangi wajahnya yang baby face. Hei, sejak kapan ada jerawat bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung itu? Ternyata dia jengah juga diperhatikan seperti itu.

"What?" ujarnya dengan intonasi terlucu yang pernah kudengar. Kebetulan sekali bersamaan dengan sapaanku kepadanya. Lalu dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku darinya. Penasaran, ya? Rasakan! Lalu aku melangkah melalui depan tubuhnya dengan sedikit mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya sambil berbisik pelan. "Dasar!" Kemudian dia hanya menoleh ke arahku sejenak lalu tersenyum.

__skip__

**Menjelang tahun baru 2003, count down to new year…!**

Hari bebas setelah ujian. Main-main ke kampus, ah! Lewat jalan depan saja, deh! Kalau lewat jalan samping pasti banyak genangan air. Semalaman hujan deras, sih! Eh, kalau lewat depan, jangan-jangan bertemu si mata biru?

Tuh, dugaanku benar, kan? Dia tersenyum melihatku! Berhenti melangkah menungguku mendekat, padahal teman-temannya sudah berlalu. Begitu jarak tersisa beberapa meter saja, dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan dan melihat jam tangannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala sambil menatapku.

Heh...? Apa maksudnya? Toh, aku kan, tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Dasar jail! Ini hari terakhir aku bertemu dia. Yah, paling tidak sampai akhir tahun 2002 ini. Hahaha... kira-kira, akan bertemu lagi tidak, ya? Aku kangen! Yang pasti aku suka senyumnya. Manis dan renyah.

__skip__

**1 Januari 2003**

"Hina-chan, dia kan sudah punya tunangan! Kuliah di jurusan Farmasi. Kalau tidak salah, sih!"

JLEBB! Ugh, sakitnya dada kiriku. Kabar yang dibawa Sakura ini seakan menikamku. Sebentar, aku butuh pundak untuk bersandar. Akan tetapi, ya, sudahlah! Life must go on….

__stage closed__

AN/:

Dedicated to Rezha Hafidz Fahmi, ST (alm)

29 Mei 1983 – 11 Juni 2006


End file.
